dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Which Universe Will Win Their Place? The Mighty Warriors Gradually Assemble!
is the ninety-first episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on May 21, 2017. Its original American airdate was December 15, 2018. Summary At Zeno's Palace, Zeno and Future Zeno's are playing a strange version of Rochambeau where they hit each other with hammers, but they soon grow tired of this. To entertain them, the Grand Minister gives them an update on how the various universes are preparing for the tournament. They are happy to hear that in Universe 7, Goku has successfully assembled a team of ten fighters. At that moment, Goku and most of his team members are holding a strategy meeting with Beerus, Old Kai, and Shin, while Vegeta has flown off to The Lookout to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Mr. Popo kindly asks him not to break the room again, but Vegeta is noncommittal. Stepping inside, he vows to defeat Goku and be the last one standing at the tournament. At the meeting, Old Kai suggests using his ability to draw out Goku's potential, but sadly that ritual takes over 24 hours, so they no longer have enough time. Instead, Goku decides to train with Whis until the tournament. Seeing Goku makes the Omni-Kings want to hold the tournament right away, but the Grand Minister insists they stick to the predetermined time. After all, the Grand Minister explains, not all the universes' team-gathering efforts are going so well. For instance, Universe 9 is having a tough time: word has gotten out about their universe's potential destruction, causing hoodlums to run wild and attempt to flee to other universes. Sidra destroys the city and decides to look for contestants on some other planet. So far they still haven't managed to gather anyone besides the Trio of Danger. In Universe 6, Hit tracks down Frost, who's on the run from the law and slumped over in an alley somewhere. Assuming Hit has come to kill him, Frost at first seems to accept his fate, but this is a bluff to catch Hit off-guard. While Hit blocks the attack, he can tell Frost has improved; being on the run seems to have toughened him up. Hit explains that Champa has sent him to recruit Frost, and tells Frost about the upcoming tournament. If Frost refuses to enter, Hit vows to kill him on the spot. Frost is happy to enter, but is annoyed to hear he won’t be allowed to use his poison needles. If he cheats and gets caught, he’ll be annihilated! On Earth, Yamcha watches TV at home, bored and waiting for the tournament invitation he’s sure is coming. Master Roshi and Oolong stop by, but they have business with Puar rather than Yamcha. To prepare for the tournament, Roshi is determined to conquer his one weakness: his dirty-mindedness. To that end, he wants Puar to turn into a hot babe so he can learn to control himself. Yamcha thinks this plan is hopeless, but gets Puar to cooperate after Oolong had already refused, having been traumatized when Roshi puff-puffed him way back in the day. While Roshi chases the transformed Puar around, Yamcha asks Oolong if he’s ever going to get invited to the tournament. Oolong reassures Yamcha that he will... probably. While Goku and Whis train in the gravity chamber, in Universe 11 Top and Dyspo wait at a fancy restaurant for their comrade Kahseral to arrive. They call him, but he’s preoccupied saving a cat for some kids. Back at the palace, the Grand Minister explains to the Omni-Kings how Top and his friends are not merely strong, but all good people as well. Still, the Grand Minister continues, while Universe 11 has a good chance of winning the tournament, its counterpart Universe 2 is interesting as well... Right then, an audition is being held in U2 to select their universe's "idol warrior" to enter the tournament. A slim, green-haired girl lines up, and some other ladies in line harass her: did she think this was merely an idol audition? But the girl, Brianne de Chateau, quickly transforms into a pink, chubby warrior known as Ribrianne, who proceeds to blow her opponents up with her Pretty Cannon. In Universe 10, Kusu has Murichim and his nine warriors dance together in order to "improve their team bonds". Off on the side, Gowasu tapes the event, which he’s sure will get plenty of views (presumably on GodTube). The Universe 10 warriors dance has the Omni-Kings excited, but the Grand Minister notes that there’s trouble brewing in Universe 7... Back on Earth, Goku cools off after his training while Gohan and Shin consider strategy. Gohan thinks they should stick to the center of the arena to avoid ring-outs, but Shin figures everyone else will try the same thing, turning the center into a fierce battlefield. Suddenly, Bulma comes in with news from Mr. Satan: it seems that Buu has fallen asleep, and won’t wake up again for two months! Shocked, Goku decides to go try and wake Buu up. Beerus insists on coming along too, to give Buu a good pounding. Beerus is plenty ticked off at Buu, first for failing the written test during Tournament of Destroyers, and now this, plus the infamous "pudding incident". But while Beerus stews, Goku has already left. Only four hours and ten minutes remain until the Tournament of Power! Major Events *Hit visits Frost to recruit him for Team Universe 6. *Goku and co hear that Buu has gone into hibernation. Battles *Hit vs. Frost (Final Form) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Whis *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Two Drag Queens Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 2 *Universe 6 *Universe 7 **Earth ***Capsule Corporation ***The Lookout ****Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Universe 9 *Universe 10 **Sacred World of the Kai *Zeno's Palace Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff *Potara *Crystal Ball *Gravity Machine Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Formation Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshitaka Toshio *'Storyboard' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Episode Director' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Animation Supervisor' - Yoshitaka Yashima *'Key Animators' - Yoshitaka Yashima, Futoshi Higashide, Naoki Tate *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyuki Yokoyama, Yong-ce Tu, Kai Suzuki Differences from the manga *In the anime, everyone learns of Buu's hibernation after they had finally found ten members. In the manga, they found out before they knew whether or not Gohan was entering. *In the anime, Goku was present at Bulma's home when hearing of Goku's hibernation. In the manga, Goku was heading too see Piccolo at the time and was contacted on a device. *In the anime, Goku trained with Whis in the Gravity Room while Vegeta trained alone in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In the manga, they did not. Trivia *This is the first time Whis is shown to experience physical pain after Goku bites his hand. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 91 (BDS) es:Episodio 91 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 091 pt-br:Que universo sairá vencedor? Os guerreiros mais fortes reunidos! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super